peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn of the Users
'''Dawn of the Users '''is the fourth episode of Season 1 of Peppa's adventures, and the fourth episode overall. Synopsis Peppa and George discover another creature called a “user”. Summary One night, Peppa is very bored and she is doing nothing, just sitting on the couch, When somebody shows up at her door. Transcript (Peppa and George are shown watching tv in the sitting room) Mr potato: (on TV) " Watch this! " on the ground track ensues Peppa and George: sigh Mr potato: (on TV) back up " Our show may be very funny, but also remember to get lots and lots of exercise! " on a banana peel and falls again Peppa and George: sigh Peppa: " What are we gonna do? We've been watching Mr potato fall over for almost 5 hours now " George: " Maybe we could......play some xbox? " Peppa: " ...Hm. Yeah maybe. but probably not " (twelve minutes later) (peppa is now in the kitchen) Peppa: on her face covered in broken video games " Never recommend anything ever again " George: " Okay then let's just go and watch some more TV " (knocking is heard at the door,as Kirbyshammer shoves his fist through the door) Peppa: up " Oh god what was that " George: " I don't know " (knocking on the door again) Peppa: " Only one way to find out, I guess. " a fork and starts tip toeing to the door George: " Don't do it Peppa! you have so much to live for! " Peppa: the door GASPS ????: " Hi. I need a little inspiration for my newest story. Could you help me find some? " is silent for a few seconds Peppa: "....oh... my... GOD! WHAT IS THAT!!!? " George: SCREAMING Peppa: " WE'VE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE WE'VE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE NOW " Peppa and George: run out of the house and off into the distance ????: "...Okay i guess " Peppa and George ran all the way to Ozarcusmapseae's house Ozar: " What's going on? " Peppa: " We were just minding our own business when-- " George: " --SOMETHING SHOWED UP AT OUR HOUSE AND IT WAS AWFUL " Peppa: " It had fur but only on the top of it's head! " George: " And it didn't have a tail! And it's ears were on the sides of it's head instead of on top! " Peppa: " It also mentioned something about needing help with a story " Ozar: " Oh, that must be another user " Peppa: " A user? I don't even know what that is. " George: " No wonder it looks so weird " Ozar: " But that's what i am. I'm a user too " Peppa: for a while Peppa: " .........Ohhhh yeah i see the resemblance now " George: " Yeah that makes sense " Ozar: " This means more of them could be appearing soon " George: " How many more " Ozar: " Well there's 6 other users i know of. Maybe they'll show up too " Peppa: " What do they even do? " Ozar: " Sometimes they write funny stories about a show called Peppa P-- " ????: " --Hi again. Now that all the panic is cleared up, does anyone have any ideas for my article? " Peppa: " Okay. But what is your name? " ???: " Call me The Writer " Peppa: " Alright, well maybe you can write about the adventures of me and my friends? " The Writer: " That sounds awful. I love it " typing things on ipad Ozar: " Well what do we all do now? " Peppa: " Hm...... i have an idea " Suddenly everyone is shown at peppa's house, watching TV again Mr potato: (on TV) " I am Mr potato! whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! " and falls track Everyone: LOUDLY The writer: " Who's idea was this? " George: " When do you think other users will start appearing? " Ozar: " It might take a long time " (the silhouettes of 3 other users appear outside) Distant voices from outside: " hey what's going on??? " Ozar: " Oh that was pretty fast " end Premiere This episode had 2.24 million viewers on its premiere. Trivia *This episode is the first appearance of The Writer. **It's also techincally the first appearances of Sonicthehedgehog223, Willdawg14, and Eduarda2384, but they are only seen as silhouettes. **Notably, Sonic's silhouette is his icon, and it is extremely blurred. Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:PA Category:PA episodes Category:PA Season 1